


5 times Gaby doubted, 1 time she made sure that

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:49:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: 5次Gaby起了疑心，一次她确定了。





	

1.

那不是什么大不了的事，Gaby只是注意到了这个：在任务完成后，Solo会问Illya要不要出去喝一杯。  
起初几次Illya拒绝了，因为就算他们的前上司把他们的档案打包扔给了Waverly，KGB和CIA交往过密仍然是一件相当危险的事情，更别提到处都有间谍在活动，而老大哥在看着你基本就是他们的日常生活，不论他们实际上来自于哪一边。  
在正式成为搭档后，Illya和他们俩都保持了距离，大概是KGB还有些什么见鬼的规定限制了Illya与他国搭档不能太熟之类的，任务结束后Illya就会迅速不见踪影，比偷完东西开溜的Solo手脚还快。  
“没有我快。”Solo晃着他的酒杯。  
Gaby意味深长地对他提起了一边眉毛。“这是他第四次拒绝和你喝一杯了。”  
“但你这位美丽的小姐没有拒绝。”Solo的微笑昭示他的心情仍然不错。  
而且他的确很有魅力，Gaby无聊地用手撑着下巴，回给Solo一个眼神算是默认，戳着盘子里的提拉米苏。  
“你很有耐心。”Gaby说，“和Illya喝一杯有那么重要？”  
“我听说俄国人靠喝酒维系友谊，”Napoleon杯里的冰块还没融化，“我在尊重Red Peril的民族传统。”  
“看起来他可不想和你保持友谊。”Gaby指出这一点。鉴于他们有过一个吻——在伊斯坦布尔他们最终搞定了这个，但那奇怪地没有激起更多火花，比起互相吸引他们之间的不同差不多能塞满Solo安全屋里的衣帽间，字面意义上的塞满。在那之后他们的感情稳定在了兄妹与家人这个层面上，Illya简直像一个有着诡异的过度保护欲的兄长。  
Solo回以一个更加意味深长的挑眉。  
“好吧，”Gaby妥协了，反正她也不能真的阻止Solo和Illya干想干的事。“别玩他。”她警告，“如果你伤他的心，我保证查出所有你藏东西的地方，然后把那些艺术品都捐了。”  
Solo捂住了胸口，“Gaby，你太小看我了。”他的哀叹一点也不真诚，“我觉得Peril再有两次就会同意喝上一杯，赌十英镑。”  
“二十。”  
“成交。”

*

第五次任务结束后Solo又问了，Gaby在旁边用冰袋摁在Illya额头的伤口上。  
“不。”Illya咆哮回来，“到底为什么你非要这么干？我不跟蠢到自己跳进保镖堆里的搭档喝酒！”  
“也许你同意了一次后就会发现我是个不错的酒友。”Solo漫不经心地回答，大腿上的刀伤相当醒目。“而且我还救了你的命。”  
“你没有，我已经搞定了。”Illya用“我一点也不相信你”的眼神瞪他，Solo回以一个惯常的笑容，还和Gaby交换了一个眼神。  
Illya看了一眼Gaby，眉头皱得更紧了。

*

第六次任务他们基本没受什么伤，Solo在回程飞机上看杂志，随口问：“结束后和我去喝一杯？”  
“没问题。”Gaby马上回答，用杂志遮住脸孔，又悄悄下降一点纸页。Illya明显刚刚被Gaby的回答堵上了，看看对面座位里的Gaby和身侧的Solo，表情比之前更加忿忿，本来这次任务他们俩吵架抬杠的次数还少了一点儿来着，现在又来了，Gaby连叹气都懒得叹。  
“Peril？”Solo继续看杂志，表情极其专心。  
“什么？”  
“也跟我单独喝一杯？”Solo强调了单独这个词，专心的表情纹丝不动。Illya瞪他。  
“……不。”  
“为什么不？”Solo稍稍降低杂志的高度，看向Illya。  
“我不知道你要搞什么。”  
“就只是喝杯酒，什么也不干。”  
“像那些喝咖啡和下午茶的人一样？”  
“没错。”Solo回答，脸上的微笑变大了，Gaby甚至能看出他眼里的期待，Solo在膝头上放下杂志，单手支着下颚，微微歪着头望向Illya。Gaby见过他这么对待姑娘们，面对Illya肯定是积习难改。  
Illya仔细想了想，“不用聊天？”  
“不用聊天，你的KGB秘密始终安全。”Solo承诺。  
“那么……还是不。”Illya回敬，“不聊天，也不喝酒。”  
“可惜。”Napoleon叹了口气，从西装衣襟里取出两张钞票递给Gaby，Illya在他们俩之间来回看了看，Gaby将其中一张递给了Illya。  
Napoleon扫了这个动作一眼，“噢。”他露出恍然大悟的表情。  
“我告诉了他。”Gaby好心地解释，看到Napoleon发觉自己被耍了一道后的反应有点好笑。“然后Illya决定拒绝，本来他都打算放过你了。”  
“这一点我可没考虑进去。”Napoleon再次竖起杂志。“下回打赌我会记住的。”  
Illya和Gaby交换了一个心照不宣的眼神。

*

第七次任务结束时他们都累瘫了，Waverly安排了一艘船把他们接回来，为了保证安全和低调，他们三个人不得不挤在一间中等客房里，只有两张床和两把椅子，连沙发都没有。  
Napoleon从行李里摸出了一个小酒壶，Illya摊在地铺上，看着Napoleon躺回床铺，拧开瓶盖。  
“不问了？”Illya问。  
“什么？”Napoleon漫不经心地反问。  
Gaby假装专心看杂志，用眼角瞄他们俩。  
“喝酒。”  
“你说了不。”  
“你才是那个喜欢赌的。”  
“50/50几率？”Napoleon听上去仍然兴致缺缺。  
“对。”Illya躺在地铺上，盯着客舱顶端，床根本塞不下他的身高，连Napoleon都必须曲着腿才能躺下。  
Napoleon考虑了一下，撇嘴的小表情还挺可爱，Gaby心想。  
“回去后跟我喝一杯？”  
Illya假装思考——Gaby已经能分辨出什么时候他是故意的了——“不。”  
Napoleon向Gaby摊手（Gaby已经放弃假装看杂志了），从小酒壶里喝了一口。  
他们相安无事了几分钟，她以为这事就过去了，反正他们俩就喜欢和对方对着干。  
“茶倒可以。”Illya说。  
Napoleon抬高眉毛，“英式下午茶？”  
“俄式的！”Illya反驳回去。  
Gaby重新回到杂志里，掩住嘴角的笑意。

 

 

2.

又和Illya装未婚夫妻，Gaby的白眼迟早有一天会翻到后脑勺的。  
这回是参加一个酒会，给Napoleon打掩护让他施展手指魔法。Gaby和Illya得假装起了争执，在酒会中大吵一架，她抓起路过侍者托盘里的小点心往Illya身上砸，尖叫着Illya和另一个女人有染——当然Illya没有，咕哝着口音浓重的英语假装一个曾经有外遇的波兰男人，U.N.C.L.E.甚至还派了一个年轻女特工和Illya演这一场戏，一次早些时候在酒店大堂的巧遇，有数个酒店员工目睹他们久别重逢，Gaby的愤怒博得了不少客人的同情，但酒店员工又有不同看法。  
Napoleon顺利偷到资料，重新混入人群。Illya正在焦头烂额地应付Gaby的脾气——装的，Gaby正把Illya的背叛吼得所有人都听得见——也是假的。Napoleon靠在吧台边看好戏，Gaby看到他表情悠闲就知道得手了，从手上拔下戒指（Illya这次买了个新的，摔坏了那枚窃听器戒指可不好）扔向Illya，踏着高跟鞋奔了出去，Illya装作想挽回未婚妻追了上来，满脸满身都是被泼的酒和各种奶油熏鱼西兰花配菜。  
两人在酒店安全屋里笑成一团。  
“看来Solo搞定了。”Gaby说，Illya重新把戒指戴回她手上，她看了看。“我觉得我迟早会集齐所有种类的石头。”任务中Napoleon和Illya已经从钻石送到各种颜色的宝石了，反正Waverly出钱，Napoleon有时还能摸到一点珍稀宝石，她有一颗2克拉多一点的粉钻，谁都没上报。  
功成身退后差不多四十五分钟Napoleon才从酒会里脱身，表情少见地有点疲惫，把东西交给Gaby后就回到了他的豪华套房，连和Illya的拌嘴都少了点力度。Illya目送他关上房门，手指敲着裤缝。  
“要打出去打。”Gaby挂上汇报电话。  
Illya在房间里走来走去，很明显怀疑得不得了但又不想就这么冲进对方套房拎着Napoleon衣领晃到他吐出实话来，窃听器一点动静都没有。Gaby已经完全不想说他们俩了，一旦不在对方视线里就恨不得窃听器跟踪器全用上，当然Gaby自己也是这个待遇，但……大部分任务里两位绅士都不会让她一个人落单。  
大约半小时后追踪器动了，Illya抓起耳机开始窃听。  
“Solo大概就是去外面找个姑娘。”Gaby猜测。Napoleon老干这事。  
“他还需要找？”Illya反驳，表情还有点嫌弃，就是嫌弃。  
Gaby无言以对，酒店大堂和周围就有流莺，而且Napoleon确实……不需要特意勾搭别人，他往那儿一站姑娘们就贴上去了。  
追踪器继续移动，Napoleon出了酒店，Illya让Gaby呆在房间里，自己冲出去打算“抓住Cowboy的把柄”。这借口头两次还有效，不过Gaby目睹了他们一次次拯救对方还互相帮对方瞒下危险情报，并没有戳穿Illya。  
反正Illya的追踪器和窃听器都还开着，Gaby挪到了沙发上戴耳机，一长段轻微的杂音（基本就是走路时衣物摩擦或者脚步或者路人声响）后，Napoleon的声音响起：“我一点都不意外。”  
音质清晰，接收良好，不知道Illya把窃听器黏Napoleon衣服上哪儿了。  
“哦。”Napoleon又说，“在这。”  
在哪？Gaby可没听到什么响动。衣领翻面？  
“早说了，”Illya说，那口吻让Gaby都能想象得出他的表情，肯定还双手插袋。“你是个糟糕的间谍。”  
说这话基本就意味着他们俩在一个不大会被注意到的地方，开阔的公园，广场，台阶，桥梁，没人的路边。  
“当然了。”Napoleon不在意地说，“来一支？”  
大概是在抽烟，耳机里有一声打火机的咔嗒声，Illya接过了。Gaby对着墙壁上的挂画撇嘴。平时他们三个人都不抽，但Napoleon会带一点以防万一。  
好长一段时间耳机里都是让Gaby无聊到快睡着的安静，几乎没有杂音出现……他们俩说不定真是站在某个广场或者路边，一句话都不说光在那儿抽烟，一支烟卷的时间可绝对撑不满他们这段沉默。  
“人群里有个家伙。”Napoleon开口了，语调平稳极了。Gaby猛地清醒过来，她抱着个抱枕手边还有一把枪确实快睡着了。  
Illya用沉默回答了这句话，尽管Napoleon根本没问问题。  
“是我参军时的上司之一。”Napoleon继续说下去，嗓音里没什么情绪。  
“你惹他烦了？”Illya反问，“他在欧洲干嘛？”  
“做点小生意。”Napoleon回答，“他喜欢年轻男孩。”  
Gaby去抓酒瓶的手停在半空中。他们三个早就背熟了档案，Napoleon1945年参军，服役七年，陆军中士，表现杰出，从出生日期上看Napoleon绝对谎报了年龄参军（1929年3月），十六岁到二十三岁。  
耳机里一片死寂，倒是有辆车开过，引擎声算比较低沉，也没什么毛病。  
“在U.N.C.L.E.的线人名单上吗？”Illya问，语调是那种Gaby听过无数次的克制，如果这时候Napoleon再戳一戳他就会爆发，Gaby终于抓起酒杯倒了点深色酒浆进去，他们俩肯定会知道她在偷听，没有掩饰的必要。  
“不在。”Napoleon立刻回答，“他早就退了伍，腿废了。”一个停顿，“不是荣誉伤。”  
“哦。”Illya的回答都带有口音，但听上去放松下来了。  
任务中用的窃听器无线波段不一样，Illya调的，总部不会截到他们的对话，Gaby也绝不会把这些东西写进报告里。她喝了一口酒，苏格兰威士忌，Napoleon的最爱。  
“我干的。”Napoleon爽快地承认。  
Gaby差点把酒喷在面前小咖啡桌上Illya还没来得及收好的象棋棋盘。  
“就这样你还评了杰出？”Illya倒很镇定。只有Gaby咳得快把肺吐出来了，威士忌再贵也有四十度，四十度！她的肺！  
“他不知道是我干的。”Napoleon回答。“他都没认出我。”  
“你可没穿那些西装。”Illya指出，这次Napoleon难得穿上老派黑色西装，还是不怎么贵的那种，就为了不引人注意。  
“有一瞬间我觉得他认出我了。”Napoleon说，语调让Gaby觉得他在叹气。“他没有。”  
Illya安静了一会儿。  
“我也一样。”他说。  
Napoleon大概和Gaby一样听着，这句话没头没尾又含义太多。  
“为了让他们停止找麻烦。”Illya说，“我跟那些人说我愿意代替她。”  
窃听频道里静得几乎能听到风声，秋夜很冷，Illya的手一年四季都一样冰凉。  
Napoleon什么都没说。Gaby放下酒杯，里面还剩一点点，但她不想再喝了。  
“后来她发现了。”Illya说，很平静，只是一段过去的故事。“直到我加入克格勃。”  
“那时你多大？”Napoleon低声问，在窃听器里有点模糊，但Gaby分辨得出来。  
“十二岁半。”Illya大概对这件往事介于不在乎和赶紧让它过去这两种情绪之间，“那发生的次数不多，但有用。”他听上去有点儿不耐烦了。“我可不想跟你在这里吹风。”  
“我想也是。”Napoleon回答，语调恢复了之前一惯的调调。“又有哪些人真的在乎过这些事？”  
“没错。”Illya说。  
杂音传来，大概是他们俩在往回走。Gaby正要把耳机拿下来，Illya又问了一句：“哪条腿？”  
Napoleon笑了：“三分之二。”  
Illya那儿没有声响，但Gaby想象得出他脸上的表情。接下来直到Illya返回房间，他们俩都没再说一个词。

*

这件事被Gaby放在了大脑里“重要但不能上报”那一部分，两位特工都没再提起它，她当然也不会，而时隔几个月后当那个消息砸在脸上时，她一开始甚至没反应过来。  
这个任务目标手上的情报都藏在保险箱里，理所当然由Napoleon负责偷摸进去开锁，通常Illya会负责后援，要么和Gaby搭档转移注意力要么是Napoleon出马。但Illya盯着目标的照片看了好一会儿，又翻看了U.N.C.L.E.搜刮来的所有情报，对他们俩说：“我认识他。”  
Napoleon表情微动，Gaby眼看着他伸手放在Illya的手臂上，半是阻止他的爆发半是确定他的状况。“你去吸引他的注意？”  
“他肯定记得我。”Illya只说了这么一句，表情里有点什么。Gaby猜测那可能是段不怎么好的记忆。  
“你确定？”Napoleon问。  
“别小瞧我。”Illya回答。  
Napoleon开始探讨目标那个宴会的突入方案，明显在转移话题，Gaby盯着平面图，眼角余光看到Napoleon并没把手挪开。  
任务很顺利，Gaby做后援监控他们俩的位置，Illya穿了套西装（很好看——他自己挑的，Napoleon还扔了条亮色领带给他）去和目标人物会面，对方认出Illya后有点惊讶，马上切换成了俄语，Gaby俄语没Napoleon精通，但听到目标连说了好几句和Illya母亲有关的话之后开始紧张了，Illya话不多，暂时还没在目标的地盘上砸东西。  
“拿到了。”Napoleon低声报告。  
Gaby立刻着手让Illya准备撤退，Illya说了几句告别的话，对方突然说：“别这么急着走，Kuryakin。”  
窃听器里一时间寂静到只有呼吸声。  
“我很想念你母亲。”目标慢条斯理地说，清晰到Gaby毫无听错的可能。“你的眼睛很像她。”  
Illya一声没出。  
监听设备里传来了一声爆炸，声音不大，但足以刺激出很多陌生人的尖叫。耳机里传来几声特定的敲击，是“安全”的暗号，Napoleon和Illya正在撤退，Gaby松了半口气，半小时后两人同时回到了安全屋，Napoleon的手一直搭在Illya小臂上，两人浑身上下都被爆炸搞得脏兮兮的。  
“谁搞了爆炸？”Gaby把情报封存好等着回去带给Waverly，男人们摔进狭窄的沙发里，Napoleon伸手去够酒瓶。  
Illya用眼神示意是Napoleon，Napoleon冲Gaby笑了笑，“时间卡得相当好，哦对了——”他从破破烂烂的西装口袋里掏出一条钻石手链。“真货，会很衬你，但得修改一下尺寸。”  
“但愿我不会被某个贵妇人追杀。”Gaby接过手链，Napoleon能送出来的东西都是确认过非定制款，不过稍后她还是会再核查一遍。Illya从Napoleon手里抓过杯子给自己来了点威士忌不加冰，Gaby猜测着他们俩之前干了什么才导致现在一言不发地半躺在沙发里——好吧任务现在完成了，之后Illya的皱眉立刻展现出他对威士忌的评价。  
“这不好喝。”  
“你喝了我的酒。”Napoleon又给自己倒了杯。“我知道你们苏联人酒量大，你会发酒疯吗？”  
“这屋子里所有的酒加起来也灌不醉我。”Illya喝完了杯子里的一点，安全屋里就这半瓶威士忌，他瞪了瓶子两秒钟后放下了杯子。Napoleon一点点喝完自己的份，Illya在他旁边一脸闷闷不乐。Gaby看着他们俩灰头土脸地在沙发里休息，一时间想不到什么话来活跃气氛，通常任务结束后他们再累都有力气互相吵这次对方又犯了什么低级错误，这样的安静……不寻常。  
反正大部分任务Gaby都是远离战火中心，就因为两位绅士坚持要保护她的安全以免Waverly发飙，看在各路神明的份上她也是受过特训的特工，只要她上场她就能搞定，起码她搞砸的次数比他们两个搭档时少很多。  
“你们俩打算在这里躺一晚上？”她问，明天一早收拾行李上飞机，机票Waverly会放在特定地点让他们去拿。  
“我想来点通心粉。”Napoleon突然说，看着酒杯里剩下的一点液体。“你们俩要来点吗？”  
没回答她的问题。  
Illya眼神放空，金发凌乱，两只手平静地搭在大腿上，不知道在想什么。Napoleon看他一眼，又看看Gaby，“那就来点。”他微笑，扯松自己的领带走向安全屋的炉子。这回没有围裙可以穿了，Napoleon倒也毫不在意，很快端上三盘通心粉，配上香味浓郁的酱汁。Illya在盘子递到手上时回神，Napoleon坐进沙发里，Gaby眼看着Illya从思维飘远到低头注视手里的夜宵，又看向Napoleon，Napoleon挑眉毛，两人绝对交换了一个她不知道什么意思的眼神。  
Illya的肩膀放松下来，开始吃通心粉，Gaby也吃她那一份，思考着她的两位搭档什么时候培养出这种深度的默契来着……把整个任务从头到尾都仔细想了一遍后，她忍不住看向Napoleon——美国人在沙发里伸长两条腿放松自己，什么也不在乎。

 

 

3.

在那之后她开始留心了，每对搭档时间长了都有些默契，尽管Napoleon和Illya仍然会为任务中的各种状况争执个没完，至少活儿都干得很漂亮，不过还是有一些小细节开始变得有趣。  
首先是酒，任务中需要Illya和Gaby扮演夫妻或者别的什么就肯定会分到一间套房，无论是在大酒店还是乡下旅馆——特别是乡下旅馆，便宜小旅馆可不会配上各种不同的酒随便你喝。  
Illya在任务中不喝酒，但他们的房间里会有一瓶威士忌，总会有一瓶威士忌，从便宜的杰克丹尼到昂贵的苏格兰单一麦芽，有时候Napoleon拎着酒瓶进来，有时候Illya采购食物回来结果柜子里就会神秘出现一瓶。大部分都被Gaby喝了——Napoleon实际上喝的并不多，而Gaby？处理任务中的各种细节还得给吵得没完的两人当保姆，喝点酒能保证她不会马上拔枪干掉他们。  
接着是西装，鉴于Napoleon衣橱内容丰富得堪比一家定制裁缝店，又老和Illya吵女装剪裁搭配……在男士西装上，Napoleon的见地比Illya要好得多，而且他十分懂得怎么穿才高调，或者怎么穿才能毫不起眼。于是Gaby看到Illya开始偶尔换换衬衫，接着开始延伸到毛衣长裤鞋子外套：在英国执行任务那次深蓝色毛衣衬得Illya像个伊顿公学出来的，红色衬衫在西班牙让Illya被公牛追着跑，Napoleon笑到快断气；奥地利那次任务Illya穿上背带裤假装农场工人，连帽子都换成浅色；在挪威穿的白色高领毛衣让他看上去小了五岁，而希腊，希腊就是一场灾难。  
本来这该只是个一周假期——更正：Waverly管这叫假期，实际上是让他们三人组监视一个潜逃到希腊并伪装成小贩的家伙，就在他们租屋的同一条街上。Napoleon和Gaby在当地闲逛顺便收集消息，Illya大部分时间仍然忙于窃听和监视，比他们俩敬业得多。  
所以当Gaby那天晚上听到男士们的卧室里传来碰撞声之后，她和往常一样理所当然地拉开了门准备吼停手。  
Napoleon骑在Illya身上（这一幕她立刻打算永远不再想起）躺在地板上的Illya居然——呃，那是眼泪吗？  
“我向你保证事情不是你看到的那样。”Napoleon认真地举起双手解释。  
“你把他弄哭了？”Gaby当时震惊过度。  
“我没哭！”Illya抗议，还躺在地板上眼泪直流，但除了在流大量眼泪外似乎……没受什么伤。Gaby环视周围，房间居然保持了基本的完整，只有一藤编椅翻倒了，所有的窃听装备都稳稳地堆在桌上和地板上，桌上的酒杯里酒液都没晃动。  
而且Napoleon还用体重压在Illya身上，款式几乎一模一样的米色亚麻亨利衫和长裤，两人还各有一只手揪住对方导致领口大开，还都光着脚，简直居家到诡异。  
要不是那堆设备这两个人看起来一点都不像间谍。  
大概是Gaby的表情变换泄露了她的想法。“不是你想的那样！”Illya低声反驳，右手揪着Napoleon衣襟（Napoleon一时没注意被他向下扯得拉近了……相当多距离），左手还被对方钉在地板上，手表表面应该没震碎。  
“你是要告诉我苏联人比我以为得更加……”Napoleon被刚刚那一扯基本拽到了Illya胸前，脸对脸。“你得先放开我，Peril。”  
“没门！”Illya吼回去，口音重得要命。  
“这状况可有点尴尬。”Napoleon动了动。“帮把手？”他看向Gaby，很显然不比眼泪直流的苏联人好过。  
如果他们俩其中一个是女人的话，这场面……Gaby捂住脸。  
“暂停动手。”Gaby宣布，他们俩打起来一般都不是动真格的。“否则我就让Waverly扣你们工资和装备。”实际上这威胁对他们俩一点用都没有，但他们俩会配合——好了现在他们分开了。  
Illya手一松开就回去捂住了眼睛。“我要杀了你。”眼泪还没停。  
“是你同意让我帮忙的。”Napoleon摊手，坐在旁边的地板上。  
“到底怎么了？”Gaby问躺在地板上捂住眼睛的Illya。“催泪弹漏了？”房间里没有催泪弹辣椒水之类的味道，有很淡的香味，是Napoleon放置的室内清新用品。  
“Peril在——”Napoleon示意桌上那一堆装备，“睫毛掉进眼睛里了。”他指指Illya。  
“你这个混球。”Illya用俄语抗议。  
“我帮你弄了出来。”Napoleon反驳，“而且你再不修一修眉毛就没法好好地扮演未婚夫，我不觉得Gaby的未婚夫应该有一脸没修过的毛发。”  
“我不需要修眉毛！”Illya在地板上试图踢他，Napoleon踢了回去。  
“你故意的？”Gaby问Napoleon。“我不知道男人也需要——”她示意对方看上去很自然的眉毛。  
“当然。”Napoleon也示意了一下自己的眉尾。“形象很重要。我发誓这是我这辈子最轻手轻脚的一次了，我一拔他就动，那绝对会疼。”  
“这不是我能控制的！”Illya驳回，揉着——Gaby现在能看出他的手指按着眉骨下方的区域了，难怪他直淌眼泪，手法再好也没法在一个会动的人脸上拔眉毛。  
“你可以涂点剃须膏。”Gaby叹了口气。“那玩意儿可以舒缓，对吧？我那儿有女用剃毛膏。”  
“介意借我吗？”Napoleon问，看上去见了鬼地真诚，Gaby摆了摆手，回房间找出自己的那管剃毛膏扔给他们俩，把房门带上。  
等等。  
Gaby没走开，门板够薄，里面传来低低的窸窣声。  
“用剃的可不太好。”Napoleon说，“好在KGB教了你们基本的发型胡须面部礼仪。”  
“闭嘴，这是生理反应。”Illya低声反驳。  
“手放这里，”Napoleon指示，“别，别起来，你躺着更不会把我摔出去，不用时时证明你们苏联人有多强壮。”  
“我会掐死你……的肾脏。”  
“请把手指力度保持在肌肉上，谢谢。”Napoleon说，“闭眼睛，我要涂了，你不动就不会疼，眼球别动。”  
“说得容易。”  
“你是怎么做到眼皮上也有毛——别掐我。”  
“闭嘴快干。”  
“等一会儿让它镇定你的皮肤……这会儿应该有个相机，哦在那儿。”  
Gaby也想有个相机，她怎么就带上了门呢？开门肯定会被他们发觉。  
“不准去拿！”Illya抗议。  
“别睁眼。”Napoleon大概拍了Illya的脸颊，苏联人磨牙的声音更大了。  
“别朝我脸上吹气。”Illya听上去闷闷不乐。“我就该在洗手间用剃刀处理这个。”  
“我是在帮忙，放松点。”Napoleon说，语调温和得像对待Gaby一样。“现在我要擦掉剃毛膏并按住你的眼皮——别动，我不想把这东西弄进你眼睛里。”  
一阵安静，Gaby再次后悔自己关上了门。  
“还疼？”Napoleon低声问。  
“不。”Illya不情愿地承认。  
“告诉过你了。”这句话含糊不清，带了笑意。她很不正确地想歪了，他们大概就在干特别正常的某些事情，但Napoleon说话的方式实在……有点太像调情了，Illya听上去还不怎么生气。关上门就是她的失策，以后永远不关他们的房间门，永不。  
Gaby慢腾腾磨蹭回自己卧室，想了两分钟他们是怎么搞到现在这个状况的，后来又决定随他们去，只要任务完成兼不背叛U.N.C.L.E.，他们想干嘛Waverly都不会管，她更懒得管。

 

 

4.

在那之后他们俩完全没什么变化，照样在执行任务时吵架。出差时Waverly通常会订一间双人房加一间单人房以便他们三人组完成不同风格的混搭伪装。当碰上得两位男士出马接近目标时，Napoleon和Illya看来也对有时候出现的双人床没什么意见——反正套房要么是两张单人床要么是一张双人床，Gaby已经在任务结束后的收尾期间撞见过数次两人在双人床上睡得除非开枪否则叫都叫不醒，或是睡眼朦胧地穿错对方衬衫来应门。  
大概那只是她的错觉，不过也挺有趣，毕竟他们三人也在任务中有过卧底同志酒吧的经验。Napoleon和往常一样游刃有余男女通吃，Illya和往常一样没把任何人当回事（大部分人偷偷用眼神瞄他但都被无视了），Gaby倒是很讨那些女同性恋的喜欢，她们一眼就看得出Gaby不是圈内人，但仍然能愉快地聊首饰裙子与化妆。  
同志酒吧卧底一样需要Napoleon施展魅力，而Illya得扮演通常Gaby扮演的角色，在适当的时候找借口把Napoleon带走——也许连借口都不用找，Gaby亲眼见到Illya走到Napoleon和目标旁边清清嗓子，双手抱在胸前，目标打量了一下Illya就……缩了。全程Illya一个词都没说，Napoleon还把手放在他后背上和他一同撤退。  
这一幕太好笑以至于上交报告后Waverly亲自把他们又叫进办公室问了一遍当时的状况，还在办公室里大笑了十分钟。Illya对此还有点莫名其妙，Napoleon趁机给他们捞了两天假期，Waverly心情很好地批准了。  
所以，这就是，他们在里斯本的海滩“假期”，碰上了一股敌对势力正在搞破坏，鉴于他们的职业敏感，Napoleon和Illya不光发现了对方在干嘛，还顺手给对方使了点绊子，结果他们被一整只保安小队追在后面——的全部过程。  
他们为了自保跳进海里，唯一值得庆幸的是这是深夜，反派们如果开出搜索船肯定会惊扰当地人，所以他们跑了。  
Gaby在海水里使劲游向岸边，Illya和Napoleon都不知道还在水里的哪个方位。洋流把她冲到了一片沙滩上，离一个码头挺近来着，周围还停着数艘渔船，附近看上去也不大像有反派潜伏的样子。她躲在两艘船中间瑟瑟发抖了好一阵子，附近半个人影都没有，而她穿着夏装短裙，被又咸又冷的海水浸透了，鞋还丢了一只。  
等她适应了周围黯淡的光线，她也发现了Illya和Napoleon——反正是两人之一，正拖着另一个上岸，离她的位置只有几十码。她悄悄溜了过去，手里的小枪可能卡火了但还是能吓唬一下对方——Illya手里的枪管指着她，他松了一口气放低枪口。  
Napoleon显然失去了知觉，Illya拍打他的脸，然后开始做心肺复苏和人工呼吸。  
Gaby抓起Illya带消音器的手枪替他们看顾周围，没人靠近这里，只有每艘船桅杆顶端光线黯淡的灯光，仅仅足以照亮他们的身体轮廓，而码头那儿的人大概只会觉得这里是一团模糊的阴影。她一手按着Napoleon的颈侧脉搏，另一只手握紧枪柄，Illya和Napoleon都在海水里泡了更久，衬衫紧贴身体，头发湿淋淋地随着动作晃动。  
“我猜我们甩掉尾巴了。”Gaby低声说，海水让她嗓子相当难受，Napoleon脉搏有点慢，皮肤很冷。  
“当然——Cowboy——”Illya低声回答，嗓音一样粗糙，用力按压Napoleon的胸口，半点视线都没分给Gaby——换成她自己也会一样。Illya大概都没意识到自己在用俄语咒骂，一连串“惹麻烦的混蛋”“蠢货”随着他双手在Napoleon胸骨处按压的频率还挺有节奏感，完成了一组按压后他低头朝Napoleon嘴里吹气，然后再按压。  
第二次吹气时Napoleon动了，Illya正捏着他的鼻子朝嘴里（气管）吹气，Gaby刚意识到Napoleon有反应了Illya就猛地向后退开，肩膀碰地一声撞上背后的船身。  
“混球。”Illya跌坐在那里，Napoleon咳嗽着蜷起身体把海水吐出来，Gaby轻拍着他的后背，松了好大一口气。  
“那也太烂。”Napoleon第一句话居然是这个，嗓子听上去和Gaby一样疼。  
“看我下次还会不会救你。”Illya缓过来，就算看不清脸上的表情Gaby都听得出他声音里的紧绷。“吐完没。”  
“没。”Napoleon挥了挥一只手，“共产主义沾上了可没那么容易吐掉。”  
Gaby把枪递回Illya手里，Illya背靠在船身上休息。她忍不住打了个喷嚏，Napoleon用手肘把自己撑起来了一点，后背全是沙子，Gaby的腿和仅剩的鞋子也一样。  
“坐起来。”Illya过来挣扎着把Napoleon撑起来，Gaby撑着他另一边，让他能一起靠坐在船身上。Napoleon后仰着头，Gaby只能看清他下颚到脖子的轮廓线条。  
“我马上就好。”Napoleon说。Gaby自己也昏迷过，知道那有多难受。Illya的手放在他颈侧那里，仍然在确认Napoleon的脉搏。他们坐在沙地里休息了一会儿，没人注意这里。  
“我的噩梦成真了。”Napoleon在一段时间的休息后说，听上去恢复了不少，而这话很明显是对Gaby说的，带着点抱怨。“你的Peril吻我。”他哀叹。  
“我没有。”Illya反驳，听上去想揍人。  
Gaby想叹气，又长又大声的那种。“Illya不是我的，Solo，Peril才是你的。”  
“这句话听起来有点别的意思。”Napoleon评价。  
“恢复了就给我起来回旅馆。”Illya低声提醒，还踢了Napoleon一脚。  
“我以为苏联人的嘴唇都跟他们的脾气一样硬。”Napoleon绝对是恢复了，而且他只有心情好的时候才这么穷凶极恶地试图惹毛Illya。“看来我错了。”  
“闭嘴。”Illya踢了第二脚，扬起的沙子溅到Gaby 腿上。“只有你才会在人工呼吸时吻别人，我就知道！”  
Napoleon低笑，这大概是压垮Illya理智的最后一根稻草，Illya按他脉搏的手啪地一声扇在Napoleon肩膀上，Napoleon反手抽回去，于是Illya扑了过去，两人的扭打在船身上撞出一声巨响。  
Gaby深深地，深深地吸了一口气又吐出来。两个男人僵住了，搞出声音后果然引来了码头上路人的注意。  
他们好不容易回到了旅馆（翻窗回到房间，幸好他们出来时也是爬窗）一起瘫倒在地板上，浑身都是沙子还有不知道是海水垃圾还是沙地垃圾遗留下来的脏污。Gaby踢掉剩下的那只鞋，“你们得再买两双鞋补偿我。”  
Illya哼哼着表示同意，Napoleon只举起一只手摆出了OK的手势。  
瘫了好一段时间后，Napoleon把自己撑起来挪进了浴室。  
Gaby和Illya继续躺在地板上，听着浴室里传来的水声，海水已经把衣物从贴身的湿黏变成了恶心，但谁都不想动。  
“那么，”Gaby盯着天花板上缓缓旋转的风扇叶片，“Solo吻起来怎么样？”  
Illya呻吟一声，用手啪地捂住了脸，“别开始。”口音更浓厚了。  
Gaby扭头看向左边躺着的Illya，如果Illya抓住机会一通贬低倒不出意外，但现在Illya明显不怎么想谈起这事——实话实说，Napoleon惹毛Illya这件事是挺好玩的，有时候她也想惹，而Illya根本不会对她生气。  
“我可没吻过Solo。”Gaby戳了戳他的胳膊，Illya的衬衫紧贴着上臂肌肉，摸上去很暖和。“所以？”她鼓励。  
Illya扭头看向她，“为什么？”他一脸挣扎，像是试图在“答应她任何要求”和“见鬼”之间找出个完美的棋步出来。  
“好奇。”Gaby承认了，Illya再一次用手揉脸，那深呼吸表明他拿她没辙，他就是没辙。谁能想到KGB的弱点是一个东德黑手女孩呢？  
她翻身用手撑着脸颊，俯视Illya，那湿漉漉的金发上还沾了点大概是船身上的油漆和铁锈，左手上的手表还在走着，防水性能显然很不错。Illya双手揉搓着整张脸，苦恼得要命。Gaby伸手捉住他一根右手手指，提起右手拿开，再提起左手的小指，现在Illya两手都躺在脑袋两侧了，蓝眼睛看向她，表情不光有点无辜还有点……脸红。她用指尖点了点Illya的下唇，重复道：“那么……Solo吻起来怎么样？”  
Illya叹气，看向吊扇。Gaby看着他回想，看着他淡色的嘴唇被舌尖润湿。  
“就那样？”Illya困难地形容，“有点凉。”他看向Gaby。  
“你吻的可是Napoleon Solo，至少给我点细节。”Gaby坏笑着，Illya翻眼睛：“我没吻他，是他在吻我。”  
“细节，Illya。”Gaby坚持，这真挺好笑的，之前Napoleon只换来了一顿揍，而轮到她的时候Illya几乎从不拒绝。  
Illya皱眉想了想，耸了耸肩膀，然后他警惕地看过来。“你不会是——”  
“我可没这么想。”Gaby戳他一下，胸肌不错，她又戳了一下，再一下。“我连女孩都吻过了，”之前的同志酒吧卧底，她还吻过几个目标人物和路人。“还没吻过Solo呢。”倒是吻过Illya，可惜那没发展出更多火花，Solo还偷偷表达了对此的遗憾，比如“Peril真该有个人拴着，Gaby”和“真的？我以为你们会每次任务都见缝插针地睡在一起结果你们什么都没发生？”，Gaby当时拧了他一下，让他打住并永远不再提起这个话题，还警告Napoleon别以为把他们凑成一对自己就有机会去睡更多姑娘或是去偷东西，没门。  
“……他差点吐了我一嘴。”Illya抱怨。  
Gaby大笑，Illya跟着弯起一点唇角，只有一点点。  
Napoleon拉开浴室门，正撞上Gaby在地板上笑而Illya一脸纠结，他好奇地看着他们俩。  
“我问他，”Gaby拍了拍又紧绷起来的Illya，“被你吻是什么感觉。”  
“别再——”Illya试图抗议。  
Napoleon耸耸肩，肩膀上搭着毛巾，头发和身体上水都没擦净，只穿着一条宽松睡裤。他走过来，水从黑发上滴下，在Gaby侧躺着的背后单膝跪下，俯身给了Gaby一个唇贴唇的吻，持续了两秒钟就后退开来。“现在你知道了。”他露出笑容。  
Gaby眨了眨眼睛，Napoleon继续用毛巾擦着头发，完全没管Illya在旁边低声咆哮“COWBOY！”就这么走开了。Illya迅速从地板上爬起来，Napoleon眼疾手快立刻溜进卧室把门关上，Illya砸了一拳上去，“你死定了！”然后开始拧门把——卧室门只有一个插销，Napoleon肯定是找了个什么把门堵上了，门板纹丝不动。  
“我可不为门板付钱。”Gaby提醒，Illya又敲了几下门，泄愤般踢了一脚上去。  
“至少现在我们都互相吻过了。”Napoleon在门背后说，声音里带有笑意。“三对三。”  
“也没错。”Gaby从地板上撑坐起来，Illya看上去很想立刻把门砸了。“你吻起来不坏！”她还提高了声音，冲Illya做鬼脸。  
门背后传来Napoleon的大笑，Illya瞪她，然后开始朝她这儿移动，活动着双手手指——Illya没法揍她，但Illya会挠痒痒——Gaby尖叫着逃进浴室，门被Illya砸了一下。“我恨你们两个！”他在外面吼。  
隔着浴室门和卧室门也能听到Napoleon的大笑声。

 

 

5.

又是意大利，这回他们的潜入一个黑帮家族的婚礼现场，就因为家族教父那里有手下无意中得到的一份情报，对教父来说那份情报无关紧要，但对U.N.C.L.E.来说可大有用处。  
“又是我的活儿。”Napoleon对着Waverly递给他们的请柬低声评论，“间谍生涯和我以前的生活倒没两样。”  
“最小代价得到最大回报。”Illya把请柬放进外套内侧。Gaby对着请柬上的头衔皱眉：“伴娘？”  
有请柬他们很容易就混了进去，Gaby很快和几个伴娘混熟了，Illya和Napoleon则是亲友团请来的朋友。三人假装互不相识，在酒会里随意和人闲聊。Gaby不时往上拉这条没有肩带的伴娘裙胸口，这裙子老往下滑，颜色还是很不衬她肤色的浅紫……至少她一直和其他伴娘聊天兼打探消息，等婚礼开始后很可能Illya会对着这条裙子露出惨不忍睹的表情，说不定Napoleon也会。  
新娘是个来自西德的姑娘，伴娘团也都是东德或西德的女孩。Gaby趁上厕所悄悄摸清了这里大致的方位，只等婚礼仪式后和Napoleon假装要找个地方寻欢作乐，偷偷潜入那份情报所在的办公室，把东西拍下来就行。  
伴娘们化好妆，挤在二楼的房间窗户旁边看下面露天花园的男宾客们，对他们品头论足。Gaby提着裙子回到伴娘房间，一个姑娘招呼她一起看。  
“那个高个子怎么样？”有个伴娘嘀咕。  
Gaby一眼就看到了她指出的……Illya。意大利阳光极好，这个婚礼现场又是在黑帮家族的其中一幢别墅后花园里举办，花圃植物的颜色都格外鲜明亮眼，而Illya那头金发在人群中像探照灯一样亮，即使他晒黑了不少，在意大利男人大多拥有的古铜肤色里仍显得更白一些。  
“看起来不错。”Gaby回应，那个伴娘点点头：“西装也很好看，他肯定有一双蓝眼睛。”  
西装是Napoleon挑的，在一堆意大利人和德国人里苏联人太显眼了（伪装身份是波兰人也一样），Napoleon干脆就把Illya当圣诞树一样打扮（Illya的抗议被Gaby压了下去）浅蓝色西装让他看上去更年轻，在这种阳光下那西装还有隐隐的绿色调。为什么Napoleon给她挑衣服时就那么死板，啊？！简直是未解之谜。  
另外几个伴娘又指出了几个英俊的男人，Gaby没看到Napoleon——按计划Napoleon会迟一些出场。  
“我要试试看。”先前那个看上Illya的伴娘说，“说不定我们可以在某个地方亲热一下。”  
Gaby一点也不想提醒她Illya可能只会礼貌地拒绝，她还没在任务里看到Illya和目标以外的女性搭讪呢。  
宾客陆续抵达，鉴于这是个黑帮家族的婚礼，门口有专人检验请柬，一些打手守在周围，隐蔽处还有枪手以防万一。Gaby打探环境时差点撞上守卫教父办公室的保镖，值得庆幸的是，情报在手下的办公室里……起码他们不会被打死。  
哦现在Napoleon到场了，验过请柬后顺利进入。Gaby皱眉打量他身上的西装……深色条纹，看着有点廉价？绝对没有Illya那身贵，Napoleon居然还有不贵的西装？而且他在宾客里表现得比平时更轻浮，和几位夫人调情，从花束里抽一支替她们别在头发上。  
“看来我的Esta姑妈找到了乐子。”有个伴娘说，语气里满是好奇：“那个白人是谁？”  
Napoleon刚刚吻了一位绝对上了年纪的女士的手，这位Esta姑妈显然心花怒放。  
“不知道。”Gaby评价，待会儿她还得和Napoleon演戏。“看上去像个花花公子。”  
“花花公子通常床技不错。”另一个伴娘说。  
“没错，他们很懂怎么给你快乐，还没有后续的麻烦。”第三个说。  
“而且他很英俊。”最先那个对Illya有好感的伴娘也赞同。  
Gaby现在多了一堆情敌，如果Napoleon知道这些肯定会笑一笑，她可不能再让Napoleon的自信膨胀了。

*

现在新娘要走过长长的花门了，六个伴娘和六个伴郎在两边站成弧形，Gaby百无聊赖地捧着伴娘花束，顺带瞄向宾客座位——Napoleon和Illya的座位分列男女方两边，新娘走过撒了花瓣的小路时两人的视线都紧紧盯在她身上——新娘很漂亮，脸上泛着激动万分的红晕，新郎站在神父这边呼吸声大得快晕倒了。如果不是任务所系这一幕还挺浪漫的，新郎新娘都一脸梦想成真的表情，而U.N.C.L.E.小组大概除了和同行结婚就得退休后才能有这一幕童话故事了，还得先活到退休。  
神父宣读了意大利语和德语的誓言，新郎新娘交换戒指，众人鼓掌欢呼，Gaby看着Napoleon冲新人吹口哨（非常美国）而Illya大力鼓掌（非常苏联）其他宾客也在干差不多的事，几种语言的祝福都满载喜悦。  
新郎与新娘回到屋子里换衣服。伴娘伴郎开始在宾客中自己找乐子，Illya太过显眼，周围的男人和女人都离他稍远了一些，他就在桌边弄了碟点心用叉子戳着吃，Napoleon和人调情，逗乐了一群姑娘，旁边还有几个意大利男人对他怒目而视。  
之前说要去搭讪Illya的姑娘深呼吸了一口气，“我要去了。”她握着Gaby的手臂，轻拍着自己丰满的胸脯（比Gaby丰满多了）Gaby同情地看着她，不过还是跟着她一起过去。她拉着Gaby的手钻过人群站到Illya面前，犹豫着搭讪。  
Gaby眼看着Illya在她们靠近时就紧绷起来，他的表情可隐藏得不怎么好——而且他的确露出对Gaby这身伴娘裙惨不忍睹的眼神，不过显然这姑娘误会了，面对Illya怀疑的表情她有点缩……Illya德语没那么好但基本对话还是明白的，意识到伴娘只是想和他跳个舞，整个人就柔和下来了。  
伴娘高兴得整张脸都在发光，她比Gaby高半个头，和Illya的身高差就没Gaby那么明显了，Illya还请她分享长桌上的甜点。眼看Illya发挥对女性的魅力成功稳住了这个伴娘后Gaby翻了翻眼睛，打算自己找点东西吃。  
“哦，我的错。”Napoleon的声音响起，还伴随着洒出来的一点饮料。  
Illya扭头看向他，什么也没说。伴娘说没关系，反正也没泼到任何人身上。Napoleon道了歉，礼貌地请他们试试长桌上的某种饮料，完全就是陌生人之间正常的搭讪。  
接着Napoleon和Gaby聊了两句做做样子，打消那些四处巡视的黑帮打手疑虑。新郎新娘换了轻便的衬衫礼服裙再次出现，周围的气氛也再次热烈起来，下午是舞会和各种小吃的时间，第一支舞当然是给新人的专场，之后其他人就可以自由搭讪甚至搞点小动作了。Napoleon说话都几乎贴着Gaby的耳朵，做出他们俩勾搭上的假象，不过聊的内容就完全是另一回事了。  
“你的Peril僵硬得像一匹马。”Gaby小声说。Illya正和那位伴娘跳舞，舞步没错，不过Illya稍稍有点放不开，聊天他们俩大概也有点困难，半调子德语和半调子英语和两人都不怎么样的意大利语凑在一起，就只能看到他们俩聊着聊着不时一脸困惑还努力搞明白对方想说什么了——那身西装和身高让不少姑娘都暗暗盯着Illya，所以Gaby和Napoleon也看得毫不掩饰。  
“他就是有点紧张，”Napoleon轻松地解释，“如果他踩到对方的脚，那才是灾难。”  
“说得  
好像你被踩过一样。”  
Napoleon挑眉。  
“你真被踩过？”Gaby好笑地看向他，继续贴着他耳朵假装亲密。“昨天晚上你们房间里一直放的音乐就是在排练？”  
“我的脚趾现在还没痊愈。”Napoleon开着玩笑。  
他们适时下场跳了几支舞，Illya被邀请过这一次之后又有几位姑娘也上前搭讪，还有两位上了年纪的女士对Illya笑得别有深意，Illya都一一满足了她们的愿望。而乐团伴奏的音乐很是活泼，在大家都玩得有点疯的时候Napoleon和Gaby一副快黏在对方身上的样子溜进了屋子里，有Illya吸引注意后大部分人也不会注意过于轻浮的Napoleon。  
撬进那间办公室后Gaby尽职尽责地贴在了门背后，偶尔还用肩膀撞门，嘴里发出高高低低的呻吟间或伴两句德语粗话。Napoleon配合她来上几句，手里动作没停，拍下那份情报后还贴着门板大声喘气，假装他们好好来了一发。  
Gaby把胶卷藏在了胸衣里面，Napoleon弄皱了衬衫，他们还捏了几下脸好让自己看起来满脸潮红。  
不出预料，门外等着两个一脸不满的黑帮手下。Gaby假装站立不稳，靠在装作吓了一大跳的Napoleon怀里，两个手下把他们轰了出去，用意大利语说他们不能在这里乱搞，Gaby用德语道歉，Napoleon更是用上了英国口音，顺利把这件事混了过去。  
返回舞池时新郎新娘正搂在一起跳得仿佛周围只剩下他们俩，人们大笑着，碰着杯，跟着乐队打节奏。Illya牵着两个姑娘的手带动她们转圈，以他的身高也就这类动作能做得流畅点了。他对着两个女孩微笑，逗她们开心。Napoleon的手臂还紧紧揽着Gaby的腰，半是掩饰半是保护，两人靠在食品桌边稍作休息，还互相给对方喂婚礼蛋糕。  
Illya好不容易才从姑娘们中安全撤退，走向食品桌。人人都在欢快的音乐中出了些汗，Illya解开了所有西装扣子，但看着仍然比已经弄乱了头发和廉价西装的Napoleon正经。Gaby半靠在Napoleon手臂里，突然用德语问Illya：“嘿，你觉得她怎么样？”指向在舞池里和另一个意大利男人跳舞的，最先向Illya搭讪的伴娘。  
Illya原本仍然在这“我们不认识对方”的状态下，Gaby一问他也就跟着装模作样地回答说不错，你来我往了几句德语和带口音的英语后，Illya稍稍松懈下来，Napoleon看看Gaby又看看Illya，自然而然地加入对话。食品桌这儿有专门的人看顾情况，他们三人除了Napoleon和Gaby偷拍情报外全程都在众人视线内，也没什么人特别留意他们的行为。  
当然伪装身份还是得维持下去，没多久Napoleon和Illya又因为某种点心起了争执，Napoleon改变口音这事儿多少能提醒Illya让他别把英语说得相对流畅——反正他本来口音就重，现在只是更重了一点。Gaby眼看着他们俩又陷入日常吵架里，忍住了没翻他们白眼。  
起码这对那些在周围巡（监）视客人的黑帮手下来说，他们三人可以算得上是彻底摆脱了“误闯办公室”的嫌疑。  
然后事情又转了个大弯，因为舞池里有人打起来了。  
Napoleon和Illya手里端着盘子和酒杯对着那片混乱挑眉。乐队居然还加快了背景乐节奏。Gaby看看那两个正撕扯对方西装的男宾客和……旁边三个正在互相尖叫着意大利语的姑娘（其中一个还是伴娘），又看看旁边两位搭档。Illya一脸“谁会在婚礼上打起来”的表情，Napoleon对此只眨了眨眼，转身摸向了旁边的香槟。  
“来上一杯？”他冲Illya和Gaby示意。  
难得有一次混乱不是他们自己搞出来的，Gaby耸耸肩接受了一杯，黑帮家族婚礼上至少食物和酒水都不错。  
新娘和新郎旁若无人地在那里跳起了快步舞，几个控场的打手把打架五人组引到了一处空旷些的场地让他们继续。这场景实在很好笑而Gaby还得忍住表情，她扭头看搭档们的反应，Illya一边看一边评论出拳角度不对或者撕裙子是得不偿失的招数，手里端着食物；Napoleon居然全程附和，还一直都在Illya盘子里偷点心吃。等Illya发现自己盘子空了之后反手给了对方一下，Napoleon拍了回去，幼稚得Gaby都没法看。  
当三位女士打着打着无意中靠近食品长桌时，Napoleon和Illya同时护着Gaby战略性撤退，不过从Napoleon手里的冰桶香槟来看他绝对打算继续看好戏，Illya还及时拯救了一些很不错的水果沙拉。这场架一直到有人看不下去把他们拉开为止，新郎新娘完全没注意到他们，沉浸在自己的幸福时光里。控场的黑帮打手们都哭笑不得，好在除了他们的任务和这起群架外没出什么事，是个很不错的婚礼。  
鉴于黑帮家族对于安全谨慎的需求，婚礼并没有晚宴招待，他们得跟着人潮去找自己的车或者拼出租。Gaby早已偷偷把拍摄下来的胶卷转移给了Illya，和另外一个没喝太多的伴娘准备开一辆车离开，Illya开一辆车，Napoleon和来时一样乘出租。一波一波客人与接待人员道别并等着取车（乘车）。黑帮家族还得盯着所有人的车以防出现些暗杀或者爆炸，复杂程度和特工生涯相差无几……宾客分批离去也算可以理解。  
最先和Illya跳舞的伴娘试图要他的联系方式，Illya婉拒了，伴娘看着有点失望但还是上了出租车。Gaby得排在后面，还得撑着同车那位（虽说没喝太多，但她也站不大稳），而Napoleon还在后面的食品桌边维持他花花公子的形象，和几位女士调情。  
“我想我要吐了。”Gaby手臂里那位伴娘说着德语。  
“噢糟糕。”Gaby低声抱怨，接着她就吐在了旁边的Illya鞋上。Illya从西装口袋里抽出丝巾帮她保持体面，他的手比Gaby有力得多，支撑住这位东倒西歪的伴娘。  
“看来有女士需要帮助。”Napoleon的声音从不远处飘了过来。  
Gaby抬起头，看到Napoleon手里多了个酒杯，里面大概是水，几个排队等待取车乘车的客人把杯子传了过来，Gaby帮伴娘喝下去，让她好受些。Illya保持住了这次的绅士形象——没揍任何人，也可能因为靠近他的除了Napoleon就是女士们。  
男人们把女士们先送上车，Gaby一边照顾伴娘一边落在了稍后一些的位置。她看着Napoleon走来走去发挥魅力，吻手吻脸颊，好几个姑娘给他塞电话号码。Illya在旁边尽责地帮忙照顾这位身体不适的伴娘，什么都没说；Gaby轻拍她的后背，听着其他客人等待中的随意寒暄。  
她偶然看了一眼Illya。Illya在很不明显地打量周遭环境，KGB特工训练在这一点上绝对出类拔萃，他看一圈就能大致判断出有多少人需要放倒哪些普通人必须避开。Gaby低头看了看还有点晕的伴娘，高跟鞋让她的脚很疼，不过再一会儿就可以开自己的车回去了。  
或许是直觉，Gaby又看了一眼Illya。Illya在维持绅士风度时看上去讨人喜欢得多，远没有平时那种一言不发出拳就揍的KGB特色……他刚刚——  
Illya只是随意地看向了那个方向，很快又移开，看上去漫不经心，只是在等待着轮到自己取车。不过Gaby认识他足够久，在回到安全屋前Illya就没有真正地“漫不经心”过几次，她顺着Illya之前的视线看过去。  
Napoleon在两位女士的笑容边冲她眨了一下眼睛。  
哦……噢。  
Gaby留意了一下黑帮控场的打手们，没人在注意他们，她又看向Illya。Illya仍然在打量周围，对上Gaby的眼神后露出了点疑惑，Gaby耸肩表示这只是个无意中的眼神交汇，Illya移开了视线，几秒巡视后，他再次看向Napoleon那边，微微有点儿蹙眉。  
那视线停留很短暂，Illya会留意Gaby，也会留意Napoleon Solo，这没什么，Illya对上Napoleon的时候总是有点儿不高兴的。  
“这条路有点像婚礼红毯。”排在Gaby身后的姑娘说，德语，大概是新娘的朋友。  
“是有点像。”另一个姑娘的德语里有口音，但说得不赖，“瞧，地上还有花瓣。”  
地上的确有不少花瓣，大部分被分扫在小径两边，门廊上的爬藤植物也插了些鲜花，的确像新娘走向新郎时那条走道。Napoleon和女士们闲聊着，偶尔看过来一眼，Illya也会看过去，互相确认对方状况。  
这还挺可爱的，Gaby谨慎地观察着他们的视线交流——当然，他们不时也在确定Gaby一切都好，但他们俩交换眼神的表情实在有趣，隔着一条不长的花园小径，Illya一脸隐藏得还成的“被烦得不行”，Napoleon倒一副“我就是在享受”的炫耀脸，穿插在聊天和照顾伴娘和监控周围之间。  
接着轮到Illya去取车，黑帮打手也只大概检查了一下他身上——没带武器，胶片早已藏好，就放他去取车离开。接着就是吐完还有点晕的伴娘和Gaby，她也很顺利。Napoleon排在几人之后，为了不引发怀疑，Gaby和Illya必须头也不回地开车离去。  
三小时后Napoleon抵达了他们的安全屋，带着一如既往的从容和一包食材：“不错的婚礼？”  
“Waverly说明天派人接我们。”Gaby早已把礼服裙子还给了租借处，换回适合自己的服装颜色和样式。Napoleon脱去租来的廉价西装后也换回了那些昂贵的料子。  
Illya在旁边看着报纸，Gaby可没提醒他手上那份报纸是意大利语印刷。  
“熨过你的西装了，Peril？”Napoleon问，把食材放上咖啡桌，自己坐进沙发里，安全屋的沙发有点太旧，不过只有Napoleon以“避免弄脏我的西装”为由把毯子搭在上面，对生活品质的追求也详细到令人发指。  
Illya连眼皮都没抬：“我说过不用买新西装。”  
“租可租不到那种颜色。”Napoleon解开了西装扣，在沙发里略微放松了一点。Gaby手上的汽车杂志降低了两英寸。  
Illya回了个从鼻子里哼出来的气声。  
Napoleon挑眉毛，从咖啡桌上拿起另一份报纸。  
“他一回来就把西装给干洗了。”Gaby捅出真相，Illya的报纸一声响动垂落在他的膝盖上，哦他之前在看漫画版，现在他正用KGB的眼神瞪她。“我都不知道他居然了解干洗剂的牌子。”  
Napoleon一脸我懂的表情，冲Illya扔过去一个眼色。  
“最后他从你的行李里偷了干洗剂。”Gaby说，Illya瞪完她又瞪Napoleon，满脸都写着“如果你敢抗议我就揍你”。“到底为什么你要带上干洗剂？”她问Solo。  
“如果不幸被安排在一个没有干洗店的郊外安全屋，我当然只能自己动手。”Napoleon毫不脸红地回答。  
Illya再次拿起了报纸，Napoleon在沙发里看着自己那份，两人都没说话，通常这时候他们已经吵起来了，但今天居然什么都没有。Napoleon靠在毯子里，Illya看意大利语漫画，这个话题竟然就这么被“任何事都能吵得没完没了并且实际年龄加起来不到十岁的美国苏联特工二人组”放过了。  
Gaby看了他们两眼。Napoleon把两只脚架在咖啡桌上，相当放松，Illya紧紧抓着报纸的手指也早已放松下来。  
那是种奇怪的直觉，他们俩没说话时反而比平时表达出了更多东西，Gaby开口：“所以……你们觉得这婚礼怎么样？”  
“新娘对伴娘礼服的品味需要提高。”Illya从报纸上方看她一眼。Gaby回他一个眼神：我当然知道那裙子难看。  
“一对幸福的小鸟。”Napoleon评价，在沙发里对着报纸微笑。  
然后他们俩就回到了自己手里的报纸上，仿佛全无察觉。安全屋外太阳还未落山，但沙发边的落地灯已经点亮，让两个男人看上去都十分平和，就像两个参加完一场朋友婚礼的普通人，特工生涯在他们身上留下的印迹有那么一会儿……并不存在。  
大概她也问不出什么……于是Gaby继续看杂志，等会儿他们三个还得一起做饭。

 

 

+1

任务出了个大错。Illya和几个倒霉蛋被铐在椅子上排成一排，Gaby和女人们被锁在墙边。那个和Illya一样高，体格是Illya三倍的黑帮小头目挥着一把枪冲他们大喊大叫。这里是个挺有名的酒馆，嫌疑人都被关在了地下室，从外面守着的两个喽啰来看，他们逃出去的几率微乎其微。  
头目审问他们是谁偷了关键情报，为了这次卧底他们都没装备武器，暂时还没被怀疑，但Illya一开口肯定就会被当成克格勃，所以Illya到现在都紧咬牙关一个词也没说。还有一个倒霉蛋长得比Illya更像典型的苏联人，已经被对方揍了三拳，正在艰难地求饶，结果换来了在肚子上的一脚，整张椅子都朝后翻倒，在地板上砸出一声巨响。  
一个手下把那个倒霉蛋的椅子重新扶了起来，头目审问起了Illya旁边的另一个男人，这个男人惊慌失措地申辩说自己什么也没干，挨了一下，立马承认自己就是想进来摸点别人的钱包。  
看来这帮人里还有Napoleon的同行。Gaby在墙角无声叹气。  
地下室门边传来几声喧哗，然后是被敲的闷哼，有人敲了敲门，接着又一个倒霉蛋被扔了进来——Napoleon被推着滚下楼梯，哼哼着抱怨很疼。Gaby保持着镇定，Napoleon应该带着情报先开溜再叫后援，但他现在出现在了这里。  
“这蠢货又是谁？”头目冲手下吼。  
“被一个女人追着跑到这里来的……客人？”手下耸肩，把地下室门关上。  
Napoleon呻吟着揉自己脑袋，从地板上抬起头，立刻满脸震惊。Gaby看着他装出一脸害怕，同时打量整个环境判断情势……事态目前还没糟糕到那种地步。  
以及Napoleon脸上还真有一个手掌印。  
一个喽啰把Napoleon从地板上拖了起来，上上下下拍打他那身伪装用的衣服，没平时的衣着贵。  
“嘿，嘿！”Napoleon躲着对方的手，一口法语还带俄语口音。“别乱摸！”  
喽啰翻了个白眼，把Napoleon朝头目那里一推，对方一把掐住他的脖子。  
“算你今天走运。”头目像拎木偶一样把Napoleon的脸拎到眼前。“我想到了一个不错的点子。”他完全没管Napoleon的挣扎（Gaby看得出那是假装的），从裤腰里抽出了一把左轮，朝旁边一个喽啰丢了个眼神。  
对方很快拿了一把子弹过来，空弹，喽啰控制住Napoleon——Napoleon还维持着那副惊慌失措的胆小鬼模样。头目把一堆子弹塞进了左轮里，哗啦一下转动弹仓，一声轻响。  
“既然你们中有人偷了我的东西。”头目让喽啰把Napoleon押过来，喽啰掏出了自己的枪，抵在Napoleon太阳穴上。“那我就用苏联的方法让你们开口。”他把左轮塞进Napoleon手里，Napoleon的手抖个不停，幅度夸张得Gaby确定他在装。“如果俄罗斯轮盘赌也没法让你们开口，我就用纳粹的法子让你们开口。”头目宣布，搡了Napoleon一把，“你，对着他开枪，对着脸。”  
“哦不不不我不能干这个——”Napoleon用装出来的口音说，模仿得跟平时的Illya一模一样，换成其他时候Illya会扇他脑袋，但这会儿就一点都不好笑了。他的手抖得厉害，双手抓紧那把枪，如果Gaby不认识他，肯定会相信他现在又害怕又不敢置信。  
喽啰用枪又在Napoleon太阳穴上顶了顶，Napoleon牙齿和腿都在打战。  
“你！快点！”头目又搡他，“在这里开枪可不会被发现，等他们招了，我就干掉你。”  
喽啰跟着搡了Napoleon一把，把他踉跄着推到坐成一排的男人们面前。喽啰不耐烦地把Napoleon的手腕抓起来，让那抖个不停的枪口对准第一个男人的脑门。那个倒霉蛋满头大汗，惊恐交加，抖得不比Napoleon幅度小。  
Napoleon扭开脸，满脸挣扎着把枪对准。“开枪！”头目吼他，Napoleon一抖，枪咔嗒一声，是个空弹。Gaby旁边有个女人尖叫一声，又立刻害怕地捂住嘴。  
“哦感谢上帝，哦感谢上帝……”倒霉蛋立刻大喘出一口气。  
喽啰把Napoleon押到了第二个人面前，这个男人脸色同样苍白，而且他在椅子上扭动着……见鬼他尿裤子了。  
这一枪也是空弹，Gaby呼吸急促，第三个是Illya。  
整个地下室安静得只剩呼吸声和颤抖时衣料的摩擦声。Napoleon还在颤抖，两只手努力握住枪柄。  
Illya在椅子上毫无颤栗，双手被捆在椅背后面，他抬起头盯着Napoleon，一左一右站着头目和那个小喽啰。  
“我我我觉得可能是他？”Napoleon虚弱地求助，看向了头目，“你看他一点也不……害怕？”  
头目瞪着Illya。Illya平静地看回去，然后他的视线移向枪口下移的Napoleon。  
“少废话。”头目给了Napoleon一巴掌，比之前那巴掌印痕迹更大。“开枪！”  
Napoleon抖着手把枪口抬了起来，对准了Illya的前额。Gaby瞪着他们俩，周围静极了，Illya看向Napoleon，Napoleon在那层伪装之下看向他，手指在扳机上收紧——  
这一枪的回音震耳欲聋，Illya差点被震得连椅子一同跳了起来，弹孔在Illya两腿间的地板上冒着烟。  
“你个混球！”Illya大吼，一脚踢上喽啰的小腿，他抵着Napoleon的枪口瞬间一歪。  
Napoleon已经制住了头目，不知道什么时候，他的手指间出现了一线银色，可能是把超薄刀片，正抵在头目的颈动脉上。  
“我就知道！”头目不敢动，但嘴没停。  
Napoleon从那个小喽啰手里拿到了枪，一手控制着这位大个子头目。“退后，坐下。”他的手和声音都稳极了。“解开一个女孩。”Napoleon指挥着那个喽啰，装作考虑了一下。“她。”指向Gaby。  
Gaby被放开了，她立刻开始给别人松绑。Napoleon从头目身上又摸出了一把枪，丢给了Gaby。  
“门口有两个人。”Napoleon说，“这些人怎么回事？”  
“无辜的。”Gaby回答，Napoleon点点头，撒谎说他们是卧底调查员，让无关的人都离开现场并永不提起这事，每个倒霉蛋都答应了。有了枪Gaby也把门外两个看守给扔了进来。  
Illya是最后一个被解开的，他一句多余的话都没说，从椅子上站起来就在杂物堆里找了几张纸，让每个无辜路人都留下了指纹。  
“如果你们泄漏了消息，我们就会找到你。”Napoleon警告，语调冷硬，Gaby从未听过他用这种声音说话。那些人都争着发誓绝对不会说出去，Gaby护送他们走出门，从地下室转向酒馆后门，让这些倒霉蛋们能静悄悄地离开这里。  
她握着枪潜回地下室。一共六个俘虏，两个看门，两个手下，一个头目，已经被Napoleon和Illya两把枪指着跪在地板上，双手抱在脑后。Napoleon站得笔直，Illya的双手手腕已经在之前的挣扎中磨破了，血在皮肤上留下一些痕迹，左手握着另一把枪。两只枪口都对着头目的前额，头目跪在地板上，抖得像个坏掉的玩具，眼睛瞪得老大。  
“暂时安全。”Gaby向他们俩说。  
“很好。”Illya回答，声调嘶哑，之前为了不暴露身份而强行克制，Gaby看着他被揍也一声没出。  
“告诉我们。”Napoleon开口，Gaby侧身一边留意着门，一边看着他们审问这个小团体，措辞简洁高效，Illya威胁要一根根拧断他们的手指，每一个关节的那种；Napoleon退开一步，手里握着枪，放任Illya在六人面前踱步，用KGB的审问手段——能让人吓破胆的威胁——套出情报。  
“我们可以交差了。”在记下情报后，Gaby告诉他们。  
“好极了。”Illya站回那个头目面前，手指敲着枪柄。  
Napoleon的枪口仍然抵着他的前额，头目的冷汗已经把枪管口都浸得有点湿。  
“最后一件事。”Napoleon说，视线一动不动地钉在头目脸上。“通常你们怎么用‘俄式风格’处理这种情况。”  
那不是个问句，Napoleon的嗓音听上去半点情感都没有，如果Illya用这种方式说话，会把俘虏连屎都吓出来——Gaby上一次听到Illya那么说话还是在Napoleon差点被活体解剖的时候，那是他们三个绝对不会再提起的噩梦。  
“Gaby.”Illya说，嗓音仍然粗糙，“守在外面，我们一会儿就能解决问题。”  
他语调里的指示就像Napoleon偶尔那样不容置疑，Gaby面对其他特工或黑帮的经验不及他们俩，而今天的糟糕状况又是一个不能写进报告里的故事。她踩上地下室最后一级台阶，伸手拉上那扇足够厚重隔音的门。  
“处决。”Illya回答，并没有压低声音。

*

十分钟后他们打开了门，Gaby看了一眼他们的手，除了Illya磨破的手腕外没有血迹。  
她什么也没问，只是掏出了车钥匙，三人一路开回旅馆安全屋时谁也没说话，连广播也没开，在车里紧紧挤在一起。直到打开安全屋的灯，黄色的光线铺满屋内每个角落才让她稍微松懈下来一点儿。Illya关上门就栽倒进了沙发里，又马上被某块淤青弄得蜷缩着换了个姿势。  
“混蛋。”Illya咕哝，还是俄语。  
Napoleon把情报放在Gaby手里，径直进了浴室，医药箱就放在里面。  
Gaby栽倒进另一张沙发。浴室里传来一声翻倒的声响，把她惊得差点从沙发上跳起来。Napoleon咒骂了一句，很快带着医药箱出来，箱子里的纱布碘酒乱糟糟地堆在一起，被Napoleon半丢半砸地扔在了沙发前的咖啡桌上。  
“我得去——”Napoleon说着又回到了浴室，打开了洗脸池龙头。  
看来只能她自己上。Gaby抓起纱布和药膏，Illya蜷在沙发里，身体弓成很不舒服的形状，但脸色不算差。在Gaby询问的眼神下他摆了摆手，看来他挨的那几拳只留下了淤青。Gaby摸到Illya流血破皮的手腕才发现他的双手在轻轻颤抖，不是精神状况不稳定时的敲击——Illya整个人都在轻微地打颤。Gaby摁住他的小臂，Illya几乎马上就要反击把她掀开，但他强行克制住了自己，任由Gaby给他的手腕上药包扎。  
“我去给Waverly打电话。”Gaby把剩下的纱布放回医药箱里，“看来报告上得撒点小谎了。”  
“不用。”Napoleon的声音从浴室里传了出来，听上去更像平时的他。“就写我们搞砸了。”  
“拿到情报就不算砸。”Gaby反驳，看着他们俩身上略显凌乱的衣着，“去换身衣服，洗个澡，这么晚看来没餐厅开门了，或许24小时酒馆和咖啡店？”  
两人都没回答，Gaby拿起电话给旅馆前台让对方买些甜甜圈之类的东西过来，接着用加密线路给Waverly汇报情况。Waverly什么也没说，只告诉她回程的时间和之后例行的假期所在地。  
Illya的眼睛没什么焦距，浴室里在Napoleon放了一点水后也再没有声音传出。Gaby看了一眼，Napoleon背对着浴室门，双手浸在洗手池里，看上去十分僵硬。显然俄罗斯轮盘赌影响到了他们俩——事实上在伊斯坦布尔任务结束后，Gaby才从他们俩嘴里撬出关于那盘磁带的真相，以及他们当时离互相开枪有多近——那也影响到了他们对于加入U.N.C.L.E.的想法，Gaby看着他们俩一脸互相嫌弃但又毫不犹豫地接下伊斯坦布尔任务，事后才知道两位搭档的感想。  
我可不想和Peril为敌，Napoleon这么说，Illya给出了一声嘲笑，说Cowboy更适合当风流盗贼，就闭嘴再也没说过一个词。  
如果刚才敌人逼着Gaby冲他们俩开枪……她打了个冷战，并立刻决定永远，永远不去想像这种事发生的场景，以后他们得订更详尽的行动计划，最好别落到那种爱看内讧的敌人手里。  
安全屋内静了好一阵，直到敲门声响起——Illya立刻弹起来摸向他的枪，Napoleon湿淋淋的双手按在了浴室门框上。  
“我猜是吃的。”Gaby也立刻摸到了她的枪，看了看门边的状况，并接下了食物袋子，给困得要死的旅馆前台一笔丰厚的小费打发走他，锁上门，拖了旁边一张矮桌堵在门后。  
软趴趴的果酱甜甜圈和不太新鲜的司康饼还有羊角面包，大概是白天剩下的，还有已经不脆了的薯角。至少能吃，Gaby对自己叹气，走到咖啡壶边动手煮起了咖啡。“你们俩得吃点东西。”她说，“Solo，别占着浴室，女孩儿总得洗个澡。”  
“当然。”Napoleon回答，语调只有他平时调情口吻的空壳。Gaby等着热水煮开，气泡慢慢从壶底出现，浮上水面，又一个个破裂。将滤纸和咖啡粉架在杯沿，放进比平时更少的咖啡粉。  
沙发上传来一点响动，Napoleon坐在了Illya左边，上身前倾，小臂搭在大腿上，水珠已经不再从他指尖滴下，但仍浸湿了小腿上的一点布料。  
Gaby端着咖啡放到他们俩面前，“我猜今晚都睡不着了。”她给他们俩加糖。Illya在沙发里挣扎了一下，撑坐了起来，伸出一只手去拿杯柄，颤抖的手指让杯底在底盘上磕出一声响，他立刻丢下了杯子，让那杯淡咖啡歪在盘子上，里面滚烫的液体晃动着，没溅出来。  
Napoleon动都没动，眼神落在咖啡和不大新鲜的食物上。Gaby看向他的手，盗贼灵巧的双手同样在轻微颤抖，难怪他浸了冷水。  
“我得洗个澡。”她宣布，这一晚他们都不好过。“别忘了吃东西。我们会好的。”  
“当然。”Napoleon重复。  
“我知道。”Illya回答，语调远比他看上去更冷静。  
她起身从行李里找出换洗衣物，放满一浴缸热水，泡到全身紧绷的地方都放松下来为止。客厅里一直很安静，Napoleon和Illya都没说话，她甚至怀疑他们俩都没动过。  
换上睡衣，Gaby用大毛巾擦着头发。就算今晚不喝咖啡她也没法睡，泡澡让她的身体舒缓了些，精神仍然绷着那根警戒线。她的肩膀和手腕在地下室的推搡中撞出了淤青，一点药膏和粉底就能让它们不被注意。  
她拉开浴室门。  
Napoleon和Illya仍然坐在沙发里，只是稍微调整了姿势，让他们能将额角靠在一起。他们的脸在光线的阴影里，整个身体的姿势都在阐述他们有多疲惫。Illya的手表早已解下，表带上沾了血，放在矮桌上食物袋子旁边，白色的纱布缠绕着他的手腕，Illya的手指按在Napoleon右手手背上，两人的双手都冷静了下来。  
Gaby看着他们互相依靠，额头相贴，睫毛颤动着闭合。开枪之前他们看向对方，很可能Napoleon已经决定了在开枪时避开要害，很可能Illya在等着那颗子弹——Gaby的手指抓紧浴袍的衣襟，没人知道那一枪里是不是空弹。  
他们没有发出一点声音，就只是……靠彼此的一只手，肩膀，与额角相触，就好像这样能够确定对方还活着，没被之前的强行谋杀搞死。  
她想不出在开枪之前，他们两个想了什么又下了什么决心，也不打算再想。的确，他们挽救了这个任务，但这种意外最好永远别再来一遍，不管他们中是谁被迫必须得对另一个人开枪。  
他们俩之间的氛围看上去不安又脆弱，但Napoleon和Illya仿佛依靠彼此就能重新恢复过来，他们给了她这种奇怪的直觉，也许是Illya稳稳地放在Napoleon手背上的手指，也许是Napoleon褪去微笑的空白表情，也许……只是也许，这也许是她第一次看到他们两个人在她面前暴露出这些东西，看到比平时的合作无间加吵个没完还暴露出他们有多依赖彼此的直觉与应急反应，只要之前他们俩错了任何一步配合，可能就没法活着回来。  
那救了他们三人组，还救下了无辜路人，Napoleon单枪匹马身上还带着搜集到的情报闯进地下室救他们，很可能进来之前还没做什么计划，一次赌博与一步险棋，明天等Illya意识到Napoleon这次营救行动有多鲁莽后，安全屋可能会被他们的打架给毁了。  
她才不会提醒Illya呢，反正之前Illya也这么干过几次，那次至少不是轮盘赌，安全屋也是个酒店房间，但最后还是被毁得让酒店差点把他们列入黑名单。  
而且她可不是那种不会看气氛的姑娘。  
Gaby走过去，从袋子里抓起一个甜甜圈和一个羊角面包，拿起咖啡桌上Napoleon没动过的那杯淡咖啡（Illya也没动，但苏联口味太甜了）。两人被她走过来的响动惊了一瞬，刚刚那一幕的气氛被打破了。他们分开了轻轻相抵的额头与肩膀，Illya的手指仍然按在Napoleon手背上，都抬起视线看向她。  
“浴室归你们了，洗干净再睡上一觉，嗯？”Gaby下指令，某些时候直接命令的效果更好。她喝了一口已经冷掉的咖啡，“见鬼，我感觉就像你们俩的老妈。”她翻翻眼睛，“我要睡了，除非Waverly来电话或者你们把这里拆了，否则不要叫醒我。”  
Napoleon眨了眨眼睛。“我想这可以做到。”他的说话腔调听上去好多了。  
Illya想了想，“没问题。”他耸肩。  
Gaby关上了自己单人卧室的门。

END


End file.
